The Angel of Life
by SplitSoulWriting
Summary: This 1-shot is an ASGORE True Genocide battle. Will ASGORE be able to defeat the Angel of Death? Or will the Angel of Death's fatal blade do him in? I kinda suck at summaries, AND genre'ing things. Angel of Death/Genocider uses they/them. Rated T because death and killing.


**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back from Thanksgiving Break. I'll be posting One Extra Soul again soon, so keep your angry posts to yourself please... Anyways, I just wanna thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoy. I might make more True Genocide Battles of people like Toriel, Papyrus, Alphys, Muffet, Mettaton, Flowey, and maybe even a Chara vs. Frisk one in the future.**

 ** _The Angel of Life_**

Sans was slashed, blood flowing from his chest. The Genocider laughed as Sans crawled, thinking he saw his brother Papyrus. Suddenly, Sans turned to dust. The Genocider grabbed Sans's jacket. They felt that it would be a good way to mess with Asgore. They walked forwards, trekking through the house and talking with Flowey. They finally went into the flower garden. Asgore was standing there, stilly.

"Human… I know what you are doing here." Asgore said, not even bothering to face the Angel of Death. "You wish to cross the barrier, and take the souls with you… I'm afraid I cannot allow that. Your murderous actions end here." The Angel of Death laughed, as if Asgore was lying. They raised their knife and slashed at Asgore, but he blocked the strike easily.

"Human… I would so much like to offer you a cup of tea. But, I'm afraid that is no longer an option…" Silence for three seconds… Four… "That expression you're wearing… The way you finger that knife… All of it makes you seem so innocent, but I can tell…" Silence again. Longer this time. He smiles slightly. "Sweet, naïve Papyrus, always trying his best to get into the Royal Guard…" He grins triumphantly. "Brave, determined Undyne, my best student, proving to all that she had earned her spot as captain…" His expression softened as he remembered. "Tori…" Suddenly, Asgore whips out his trident, his cape billowing out around him. He gazes straight at you, his eyes containing a flame of anger. His teeth are gritted. A strange light fills the room… The Angel of Death feels… dread…

"I shall not let any more deaths occur before me…" His anger is visible, now collecting around him as flames. "I shall NOT let anyone feel anymore fear." His voice showed his anger even more now. "I SHALL NOT LET YOU GET AWAY!" His voice booms out. The Angel of Death's sins tower over them. "No tea shall be sipped… Unless it's burning hot!" His flames burst out, commencing the battle. Rain can be heard from the other side of the barrier. It rains in the garden as well. The rain washes away the dust that stuck to the Genocider's skin. Their sins now surround them as a murky goop.

 ** _* . . ._**

They strike, and Asgore blocks. "Papyrus still believed in me." They say. Asgore grits his teeth and pushes them back. They attack again. Another block. "Undyne's dust still clings to me." Asgore seems angrier than before. "Monster Kid's armor is now one of my trophies." Asgore's flames increase in size. "I almost regret killing Alphys. After all, when I killed her, she was nothing more than a giant pile of monster goop." They grin, and Asgore glares. "Look what I brought along!" They throw Mettaton's head onto the ground. It barely resembles him. He grips his trident harder. "I think I'll change clothes…" They slide Sans's hoodie on. Asgore restrains from yelling. "And about Tori…" they start. **"You'll be with her soon."** Their eyes glow red as Asgore throws his trident at them in anger.

"I SHALL NOT TOLERATE THIS ANY LONGER!" The six SOULs surround him. He absorbs them. The six SOULs call out. **_"ASGORE DREEMURR… Take our power and end this genocide."_** Everything glows white…

A being stands in front of the Angel of Death. They have large white wings, and a valiant gold trident in their left hand. They laugh slightly before speaking. "It's a beautiful day outside, but something blocks the sun… Birds are singing, but none are left alive… Flowers are blooming, but only one lives to tell his tale… On days like these, battles continue throughout… In this battle…" The figure stops for a moment. Two. Three. **_"I won't stop fighting until every sin has been paid in full…"_** Both the Angel of Life and the Angel of Death strike at each other continually. No-one seems to be taking any hits.

The battle continues for hours on end, neither combatant advancing or retreating. Suddenly, one Angel hits the other. The Angel of Life falls to his knees, coughing up blood and dust. "H-How… I… I am a _god_ … I… I was supposed to save the monsters…"

The Angel of Death laughs. "You are a god… A god among monsters. Not a god among humans." Another slice. Another. A third. Fourth. Fifth. With each one, more of ASGORE turns to dust. "The cleanse is complete…"

A small flower lies where the battle took place, its petals mangled. It has a horribly disfigured face. It utters out its final words. "Th-They won… I'm sorry, Mom and Dad… I'm sorry…. . .


End file.
